


Cyprus Surprise

by Syven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Originally written on 04/07/2008. Written for Starrika on LJ, recipient of hpspringsmut fic.Summary:  While in Greece for a Quidditch game, Ginny discovers someone she thought she'd never see again.Author's Notes:  Fic swap prompts were Orchids, the Mediterranean Sea, Veuve Clicquot.





	Cyprus Surprise

Ginny fumbled with the small book, flipping pages quickly as the shopkeeper looked on with an air of saint-like patience. Finding what she'd been looking for, she glanced up and gave the older man a weak smile, saying, "Bugger all, oh, okay. Ummm… coffee… Καφές… um, please, wait, it's right here… παρακαλώ." 

It was the fifth day on Cyprus and she'd already worn the little pocket English/Greek dictionary down to a ragged, dog-eared little bundle held together with a rubber band. The Holyhead Harpies had been in country for an end of season exhibition game and, since it was their last game, Ginny had chosen to stay on the island for a much-needed vacation. The Trio had spent two days with her until work called them back and promised to return when they could. Two years had passed since she'd graduated from Hogwarts and parted ways romantically with Harry Potter and she'd just been happy that things with Harry had finally eased into a comfortable friendship after months of awkward, fumbling silences. 

Taking her cup out to the café table, Ginny tilted the table umbrella to shield her eyes and settled into the chair and looked out over the ocean, never tiring of looking at the beautiful blue Mediterranean. The fishing harbor of Paphos held a small enclave of witches and wizards who used the ancient city as a main meeting place while living discretely alongside the Muggles of the area and Ginny thought it was a pretty grand place to relax after a long, hard season as opening Seeker, having five months to herself before she was expected back at training camp. 

A small girl and her mother walked by the table and Ginny's gaze fell on the colorful orchid that the child held, captivated by its beauty and simplicity so much that she stood and held up a hand to stay the woman as she wrenched her dictionary out of her shorts pocket. 

"Sorry, really. If you could just wait a moment. Bloody thing, what happened to the FLO - FOB page?" Looking up in resignation, Ginny dropped her hand and ducked her head in embarrassment when a strange man walked over to them. 

"Is there a problem?" He asked in heavily accented English. 

"Oh! You speak English! Thank Merlin… I mean, I wanted to ask where the little girl got that orchid but I'm missing a page, you see. This one here," Ginny held the dictionary out to him and then dove to catch one of the loose pages as it tried to flutter away. "Bugger." 

The stranger chuckled mirthfully, watching as Ginny tucked the run-away page under her arm and tried to balance the dictionary on one hand to find where it belonged before he turned to the mother and child, speaking in rapid-fire Greek for a moment before nodding. The woman nodded to Ginny and tugged the little girl along with her as she left. "We do not see many British witches here. The flower shop you seek is on the outskirts of the town, but this Muggle said the shopkeeper was closing for lunch when she left so you should try later in the afternoon." 

"Oh! You're a wizard! I'm so sorry, I didn't know and, well, I was told not to expect to meet any, but it's right brilliant that you came along!" Ginny smiled broadly, her face lighting up with happiness. 

He chuckled again and shook his head, pointing to the small likeness of the goddess Aphrodite hanging from his neck. "I am using a Babylon charm, my dear girl. Come, there is a shop here that sells them." 

An hour, two cups of coffee, one Babylon charm and a promise to meet for lunch the next day later, Ginny waved goodbye to her new friend and headed off to find the flower shop. On her bicycle it didn't take her long to reach the outskirts of the town, but it took her nearly thirty minutes of exploration to find her destination. Resting the bicycle against the side of the building, Ginny let herself into the shop as she admired the plants and flowers arranged in the entryway. 

"You've got such lovely flowers," she said, brushing her hair back as she looked up finally. 

The shopkeeper had his back to the door, but he turned just as her gaze lifted, and the terra cotta pot he was holding fell, shattering loudly against the slate floor. "Sweet Merlin! Ginny?" 

To her credit, Ginny blinked calmly once before collapsing in a dead faint at seeing her long-dead Professor quite alive and looking twenty years younger. Cursing softly, Remus dashed across the shop and gently gathered the witch up into his arms, carefully cradling her as he flipped the door sign to 'Closed' and carried her up to the small loft apartment above the shop. Laying Ginny on the threadbare sofa, he quickly found a flannel and wet it, pressing it to her forehead as he brushed the hair back from her face, prompting softly, "Ginny." 

"You… You can't be…" she stated in confusion, opening her eyes slowly. Pushing up on the cushions, Ginny leaned away from the wizard with a distrustful look. She'd discretely summoned her wand from her pocket and now pointed it at him threateningly as she demanded hoarsely, "Who are you and why are you impersonating Remus Lupin?" 

Holding his hands up, Remus shook his head. "Ginny, it really is me. Remus." 

"Prove it." 

A thoughtful look flickered across his scarred features before he answered, softly. "I asked you to dance at your brother's wedding, do you recall? You were wearing that lovely dress and you thought I was kidding, but I said you smelled like strawberries and it was my favorite scent. It still is." 

"My shampoo… Oh dear… But, but… You…" Ginny stammered, the blood draining from her cheeks, eyes widening. She'd never mentioned the innocent exchange to anyone and doubted the man was so skilled at Legilimancy that he could enter her mind without her knowledge of it. 

He nodded, expanding on what she'd left off with some degree of reluctance. "Died. Yes, I don't remember everything but I do remember that bit. I tend to remember all the painful bits, oddly enough, or not, depending upon how you look at it." 

Lowering her wand, Ginny bit her bottom lip, her heart racing madly as she ventured. "You don't look the same, either. You look… Well, younger." 

"Yes, well, not by my choice, none of it was. You must understand," he raked a hand through his hair, ruffling the long locks in a messy fashion that was worlds away from the ever-so-proper, if not a tad shabby, Professor she had known and adored. 

Her eyes welled up suddenly and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him as she spoke, her voice hitching. "Oh Merlin, I've missed you, Professor Lupin. Harry is going to be _so_ happy!" 

"Harry knows, my dear." Remus patted her on the back awkwardly and she withdrew, a confused frown alighting on her forehead that threatened to become a stormy glare. Tapping back the feeling of welcome comfort in her embrace, the longing for another accepting touch, Remus tried to explain, saying. "Harry's the one who… Well, brought me back for lack of a better term." 

"I think you should clarify a little, sir," Ginny stated gravely. 

"Remus." 

Her frown deepened. "What?" 

"My name is Remus, Ginny. Under the circumstances, I feel rather older than I look to be called 'sir', and I haven't been your Professor for many years now," he replied with a look of chagrin. 

They stared at each other for a spare minute before she finally responded. "Right. Perhaps you should just start from the beginning." 

"Oh, yes, that's a rather good idea, isn't it? Shall I get us some tea?" Remus didn't wait for her answer, his relief at Ginny's desire to listen was almost palpable, and he rose, crossing quickly into a small kitchen area where he moved about deftly. She watched him silently, taking in the economy of his movements, graceful now in his renewed youth as she'd never seen him before. 

Slipping from the sofa, Ginny padded quietly over to the doorway, leaning against the frame as he tilted the kettle over one of the mugs. He glanced back over his shoulder, a shy smile flickering across his lips. "I do apologize; I don't recall how you take it. Milk? Sugar? Or do you like honey? I've a bit here." 

"Honey, please, if it's no bother, and one sugar," she answered, feeling her cheeks warm slightly at his smile. Wiping her hands on the denim of her faded blue jeans, Ginny asked, "How long?" 

Remus turned and crossed to her, holding both mugs, nodding to the living room and moved past, letting her follow. He sat in the small spare chair and she curled up in the closest corner of the couch to him, reaching out to take the mug he held out, listening intently as he began. 

"A year and six months, give or take a day thereabouts. As I mentioned, my memory is a bit sketchy, but it appears rather firm right up to about my thirty-fourth year, then it jumps about. Harry and I expect that is due to the circumstances." 

"What circumstances are those, exactly?" she responded carefully, blowing softly across the surface of the steaming mug, her gaze tracing down the line of his shoulder, taking in the tanned, lightly-muscled expanse of his bicep where it peeked out from the sleeve of his T-shirt. She didn't see his eyes widen and his nostrils flare before he resolutely fixed his attention on his own mug. 

Her attention to his body taunted him on a molecular level, like a fire in his blood that he could not ignore, and he silently cursed the coming full moon that evening. It was imperative that he satisfy her curiosity and get her to leave before he lost complete control so his words came out in a hurried rush. 

"Harry happened. He said he was out on patrol around the school when he thought he heard a noise in the forest. He said the noise disappeared when he reached the edge of the lawn and his thoughts went to his father, of course, by default, what he might have been doing with his friends. Harry said he thought of me and wished he'd been able to know me when I was younger. The next thing I know, I'm standing in front of Harry who looked as if he'd seen a ghost." 

"The Resurrection Stone. He said it was lost, though," Ginny exclaimed weakly, finding it hard to breathe as she mentally pictured the scene he described. 

"Apparently so. We found it. Turns out it was barely a half centimeter below the dirt under his shoe. You must understand, this is what Harry told me. I was in no condition to realize what had happened," he agreed, pausing to take a sip of his tea. "I remembered Harry right off, as well as your brother, Ronald, and Frank's boy, Neville. It took a week and a look in Harry's pensieve before I could recall Hermione and yourself, though I still don't remember more than brief flashes of my older years." 

"Tonks?" 

He shook his head, biting his bottom lip and glancing up at her. "No. I've seen some memories, of course. Harry's been most kind to loan me his pensieve whenever I've asked. Yes," he held up a hand to delay her interruption. "I know about Teddy, but only through Harry's memories." 

"Andromeda is doing a wonderful job with him," Ginny offered softly. "I can understand that it might be awkward for you to come back, but don't you think Andromeda could use the company? Surely you could grow to love Teddy even if you don't remember." 

Shaking his head again, Remus explained. "Andy and Harry were the only people who knew until today, Ginny, and we all agreed, it would be better for me to remain 'dead'. If I were to return to Britain now, the Ministry would force me onto the Registry and would very likely rescind the Order of Merlin. The money from that helps Andy immensely. If I were to go back now, it could only hurt them. Andy sends me pictures and visits now and again. Harry does as well, but he didn't mention you'd be on the island." 

"He didn't know until after he arrived, as the Greek team changed the venue at the last minute," she shrugged, accustomed to such things after two years on the team. 

Remus met her gaze, his stare sharpening. "When I saw you standing there, in the doorway… For a moment, I thought you were Lily. She used to wear her hair the same way." He gestured vaguely toward her head where her hair was braided neatly in a long tail. "From what I can remember of you, you are a great deal like her. It must give Harry some comfort." 

"Harry and I aren't… Well, we aren't. We're just friends, Remus. After everything that happened, I just couldn't… _Be_ Mrs. The-Boy-Who-Lived. That wasn't the life I wanted for myself. I suppose you think I'm positively horrid now," Ginny winced and looked away. She never got over feeling incredibly selfish for her decision, and her Mum never failed to go on about Bill and Fleur's growing family. 

"I don't, Ginny. It must have taken a great deal of courage to walk away from what everyone else expected you to do." 

A flash of light came from the window and Ginny turned to see the sun cresting on the horizon. Seeing her old Professor again, even turned young, made her think of what day of the month it was and her gaze shot back to him even as she suppressed the widening of her eyes. "Do you still… Are you still a…" 

"I was bitten when I was very young, Ginny. I had already been a werewolf for many years at this point." He paused, looking sad and regretful as he continued in a softer tone. "You should go before it gets too late, and please, not a word of this. I trust you with this confidence." 

"May I visit you again?" She set the half-empty mug on the low coffee table and stood as he did the same. 

Remus moved to the entry and opened the connecting door out to the shop front. He appeared surprised at her request but nodded as he answered. "Of course but I don't want you to feel as if you must." 

She paused on the stoop, turning suddenly and laying a hand on his arm. "Will you be all right?" 

"I've enough practice." He lifted her hand and turned it, pressing a chaste kiss in her palm and curling her fingers in, patting her hand with a soft smile. 

The bicycle ride back to her cottage took longer than she expected - the waning light and the noise of crowded street cafés providing ample distraction to her already weighty thoughts. She stopped at the corner shop and picked up a loaf of bread, some cheese and a liter carafe of wine, tucking her purchases in the bicycle basket. When she brought her spare meal out onto the low porch of the bungalow later that evening, she found the soothing ocean lapping at the rocks below to be little comfort as the full moon dominated the clear night sky. 

Waking early, Ginny showered and dressed with a dim sense of inexplicable urgency, stopping on her bicycle only to fill her basket with croissants and fruit, and discretely spelling two take-away cups of coffee not to spill before tucking those in as well. She found the flower shop in half the time now that she knew where it was, and her heart skipped when she saw the door sign still turned to 'Closed'. Glancing around, Ginny drew her wand and cast her Patronus, sending it in search of Remus as she waited with barely leashed patience for its return. 

After a few minutes, the ghostly creature reappeared from behind the shop and halted, clearly waiting for her to follow, and Ginny scrambled to follow it, winding into the forest behind the shop, clambering over thick underbrush until the waving white form stopped and disappeared. A low moan made her head snap in the direction it came from, and Ginny pulled back a branch to find Remus curled in a ball on the forest floor, naked and covered in scratches. Jerking off her light windbreaker, she transfigured it larger and longer, covering Remus as she shushed his weak protests. Helping him to his feet, Ginny led him back to the shop, spelling the door open and helped him inside. 

"You don't have to…" Remus collapsed on his bed, reaching out to stay her from leaving. 

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she brushed his sandy brown hair back with a gentle smile. "I'm afraid I left my coffee in my basket. I'll just nip out and get it." 

She took her time, and when she reentered the building, the sound of a shower made her breathe a sigh of relief. Laying out her purchases in the small kitchen, Ginny put the kettle on for tea and cast a heat charm on the coffee, one of which she set on his bureau for him to find before retreating to the living room. Reading the Prophet, she pretended not to notice when he entered the room, toweling his hair dry with one hand and sipping at the coffee. He'd dressed in worn jeans and a button-down shirt that wasn't tucked in, and Ginny was certain he had no idea the image he presented - all bare feet, slender lines and ruffled hair. 

"Is that chocolate I taste?" He held the cup up. 

Ginny folded the paper over and nodded. "It's my secret ingredient - just a small block of it." Nodding toward the next room, she said nonchalantly, "There are pastries and fruit in the kitchen." 

"Are you staying in town?" he asked, ducking into the kitchen and reemerging a moment later with a small plate, sliding it onto the low table and sitting beside her on the sofa. He handed her a croissant and nicked a plum, taking a succulent bite that left his lips darkened from the juices. 

Ginny had an awkward moment when she found herself watching just a tad too long, but quickly recovered. "I've rented a cottage by the water, actually. A bit of a small vacation now that the season is over." 

"Oh, not staying then. Quite right. You've a career, of course." Remus could sense her lingering looks and found it hard to keep the ring of disappointment from his voice. He'd been overwhelmingly grateful when she'd appeared in the forest, having dim memories of years of enduring the change alone. Finding the coffee on his dresser and then the pretty redhead curled up on his sofa, smelling of chocolate and coffee and home, he'd allowed himself the momentary fantasy of a real life, a foolish fancy as he well knew it to be, and he silently chastised himself. 

"I do. Of course, now that you bring it up, it reminds me that I've let my flat in London go. I was never there anyway." Ginny leaned back, tearing the sweet bread into small, bite-size pieces. 

They chatted easily about Quidditch for the next two hours, sharing breakfast and washing up between them, and Ginny helped him open the shop before leaving, accepting his invitation for dinner – as repayment for breakfast, of course – with a shy smile. 

Very soon they fell into a routine of sorts, sharing a small breakfast and meeting up later in the evening for dinner, either at her cottage or in the town proper. Remus began closing the shop on Thursdays to spend the day exploring the island with Ginny, and their unusual friendship blossomed under the guise of soft laughter and riotous games of chess played at the sidewalk cafés. 

One week melted into the next, but Remus never asked her when she was leaving and Ginny never offered the information, neither of them keen to break the gentle spell that had fallen over them. Over the span of several weeks, doors held open slowly turned into a firm hand at the small of her back and lingering goodbyes at the end of the evening. It was no surprise to find him reading the paper on her porch in the morning, or her bicycle resting against the shop front late into the evening. The locals began to refer to them as the 'young lovers' despite their sheepish, blushing protests. 

An owl arrived three months into her stay on the island, swooping into her cottage one evening as Ginny and Remus worked together to make dinner. Wiping her hands on a kitchen flannel, Ginny bit her lip as she took the parchment into the next room, reading it and jotting a reply right away, sending it off with the bird before she rejoined him in the kitchen where he stubbornly ignored her until she spoke. 

"Right, where was I? Oh, you got the domande already. I'll fetch the wine, then. Red or white?" Ginny asked, her heart beating faster at the stiff line of his shoulders. Licking her lips, she crossed to the cabinet and selected a bottle of red when he didn't answer, fumbling with the cork for a frustrating moment before she drew her wand, flicking it clear. 

"When?" Remus growled as the soft clatter of a knife on the counter top echoed around them. 

Pouring the wine, Ginny answered, "Tomorrow morning. Juliet wants to do a promotional shoot in Yugoslavia with the new all-girls team there. A good-will sort of thing."

"Of course." He swallowed a sigh, taking a deep breath to calm the flash of anger that had swelled inside him. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and turned when he saw that she hadn't moved, leaning back against the counter's edge. Remus hedged, wiping his hands on the kitchen towel absently. "That was dreadfully rude of me. I apologize. It's just been so lovely… Your company, that is." 

"Remus… What's going on?" she asked, meeting his stare questioningly, taking a hesitant step toward him. The weeks of lingering but very proper touches and warm, smoldering laughter suddenly loomed between them, and Ginny dimly felt as if she were missing something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

He pushed off of the counter and closed the distance between them, reaching out to cup her elbow in one hand as he tucked her hair behind her ear with the other, smiling shyly. 

"Just an old man being foolish, my dear. Pay me no mind." 

Ginny felt the air thin as the warmth of his hand spread along her arm, his lithe frame only a dangerous inch from her own, and the sense of other-worldliness came over her when she realized what he was saying. Curling her hand around his bicep, Ginny tilted her head and rose on her toes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, but he simply froze, not responding at all. 

Blushing furiously when she drew back, she began to apologize as she tried to extract herself from his loose grip, but he refused to let her go. "I'm sorry…" 

"Why did you do that?" Remus asked, his tone breathless and worried. 

"I thought… I thought you fancied me, and now I've made a fool of myself," she stammered weakly, wanting nothing more than to melt into the floorboards. 

He blinked. "I'm a _dead_ , exiled werewolf, Ginny. You're an international Quidditch star." 

"I am sorry, Remus. I hadn't… I mean, I thought the feeling was mutual. Perhaps you should just go." 

Sadness flickered in his eyes but he released her then, stepping back quickly and looking as if he were going to speak. Instead he turned and grabbed his denim jacket on his way out the door. 

The loud slam resounded throughout the small cottage, and Ginny leaned against the counter for a moment, blinking back tears that welled suddenly. An angry flick of her wand cleaned the kitchen and, grabbing the wine bottle, she fled out onto the back porch where she drowned her confused feelings as the evening drew on. It was in the early morning hours that Ginny finally retreated into the bungalow to pack and lock up before Disapparating to the mainland where a Portkey awaited her at the Ministry office. 

Her teammates found their Seeker to be quiet and reticent, but Ginny would only say that the colder weather had put her in a foul mood. The promotional game and photo shoot took two long weeks, and Ginny didn't have a moment to spare on regrets as she was bustled from one location to another to endure more questions and blinding flashes of the camera lights. 

On the last evening of the shoot, Ginny joined her teammates at the local pub for a drink, determined to put her embarrassing humiliations behind her, and it wasn't long before a local bloke was chatting her up. The trouble came when he tried to push his way into her room, attempting to force her lips apart in a fumbling, groping kiss at the door that had Ginny feeling nauseous and furious. She threatened to hex him and he finally left, muttering angry accusations of 'tease' and 'trollop', but Ginny could only feel the wild pounding of her heart as she shut the door behind herself. In that moment, the truth of her feelings surfaced without mercy. 

Jotting a quick note to her team captain, Ginny packed hurriedly and raced down to the tiny Ministry office where she pounded on the door until the keeper finally relented and let her in. Pressing two more galleons than needed into his hand, she convinced him to give her a Portkey. Ginny stopped at the cottage only long enough to toss her bags inside and grab her bicycle, uncaring that it was still the wee hours of the morning as she rode through the small village and along the narrow, winding roads to the outskirts. 

Letting her bicycle drop against the store front, Ginny beat her fist against the door. "Remus! Remus! I _get_ it now. I do. Oh, you've got to wake up! Remus!" 

A light flashed on in the flat above and, heart pounding, Ginny stepped back from the door, biting her lip as the light in the back of the shop came on. Remus appeared behind the door glass, his image wobbled and out of focus through the marbled glass, but she could see that he was hesitating. She was about to speak when the door clicked open. 

Remus leaned against the door jamb, hair tussled and wild, jeans hanging low on his hips, bare chest and feet. Jagged scars crisscrossed his body, but the look on his face was what made the words die on her lips as he said, coldly, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why this couldn't wait until morning." 

"I love you, you awful prat, and you can go hang on the whole werewolf thing, all right? I know I can't be here all the time because I do have a career, but I can come home between games, and I've got nearly six months of downtime between seasons and…" she blurted out, raking her hair back with one hand as the words poured from her lips. 

The chattering ramble died away when he straightened, a dark look flickering across his face as he stepped out onto the stoop, growling thickly. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said I can come here between games, Remus." Ginny felt the air go out of her lungs when he caught her arms by the elbow. 

"Not that part," he said, his brown eyes growing darker as they searched her own intently. 

She swallowed nervously then licked her lips, looking up at him as she whispered, "I love you." 

"That's a good reason," Remus murmured, pulling her close as he bent his head, slanting his mouth over hers in a ravenous kiss, nudging her lips apart with the insistent press of his tongue to sweep inside, stealing her breath as he molded her body to his own. Without releasing her from the kiss, Remus backed into the shop, pushing the door shut behind them with his foot. Ginny felt as if her head were swimming, her knees weak from the intoxicating kiss and the electric tingle of his skin beneath her fingertips. 

Leaning against him, she pressed him to the door, running her hands through the silken fall of his hair and down through the soft curls on his chest, feeling a thrill shoot through her at his low moan and the tightening of his arms around her. She gasped when he broke the kiss, framing her face in his hands as he drew a ragged breath. 

"You smell of a man. Who touched you?"

"It's nothing, Remus. Some bloke was drunk. Tried to kiss me and I pushed him away," Ginny answered, pressing a kiss to his neck as her hands stroked down the soft line of hair that disappeared below the waistband of his jeans. 

His hand fisted in her hair tightly, tugging her head up and back and he bent, grazing the soft skin of her neck with his teeth and lips, growling, "Be sure, Ginny. Be very sure this is what you want, because I am not a generous man. I will not share you with other men." His hot tongue laved a wet trail along the hollow of her throat. "I'll kill any man who wrongly touches what is mine." His free hand cupped her bottom, holding her hips firm against his as he ground against her, his arousal hard and tenting beneath the denim of his jeans. 

"Oh, sweet Merlin, you're trying to kill me. I want you so badly, Remus, just you. I'm sure. I am," she said as his hand cupped her breast through the thin fabric of her T-shirt, kneading it for a moment before slipping beneath the edge, pushing her bra out of the way to pinch her nipple. His nose pushed her hair off her neck and his lips blazed a fiery trail down to where her shirt started. 

Shifting his hand on her bottom, Remus bent and lifted her, hissing in approval as her legs curled tightly around his waist. Reaching behind himself, he turned the lock on the door as his lips caught hers again, groaning into her mouth, their tongues dueling furiously. Ginny was only dimly aware of movement as he carried her up to the flat above and into his bedroom, her hands eagerly mapping the scar-rough expanse of his back. 

Reaching out, Remus braced against the headboard as he lowered her to the bed, fisting his hand into her long scarlet hair, and parted her lips in a fierce, hungry kiss. His free hand tugged at the clasp of her jeans, pulling the zipper down and slipping beneath the waistband of her panties as she arched her hips up into the press of his fingers at her clit. 

A deep, rumbling growl rolled up from his lips as his fingers dipped against the hot, wet fabric of her panties, and he pulled back in one fluid motion. Rising off the bed to grab at the legs of her jeans, he jerked them free and fumbled with his own as she shrugged out of her T-shirt and bra. He stopped her from removing her panties, his eyes dark with desire as he bent and drew them off. 

Ginny arched her back at the hot, wet press of his tongue between her folds as he licked slowly up to her clit. Remus slipped one finger then another into her wet core, pushing slowly as she bucked against his tongue, whimpering in frustration as he nipped and sucked at her clit, laving the small nub as his fingers stretched and fucked her. She shivered at the vibration of his warm chuckle against her thigh and a second later, he pulled his fingers from her, licking them clean one at a time as he crawled up her body. 

Leaning down, Remus murmured thickly, "You taste as good as I thought you would. Forgive me, but I'll make love to you later. Right now, I'm going to fuck you." 

He shifted, catching her small hand, and reached between them, curling his hand over hers around his thick, hard cock, guiding it up and down the warm, heavy shaft. 

"Have to take you. Make you mine." 

Releasing her hand, Remus parted her folds and let her guide his cock to her core. His thick cock pushed into her slowly, and his voice grew more graveled. "Need you. Need to bury myself inside you." 

"I'm yours, Remus." 

Ginny gasped, arching onto his cock, becoming even more aroused by his possessive words. Her hands stroked down his chest, across his young-again back, along the smooth, taut muscles and rough-edged scars. 

His sandy brown hair framed his face when he began thrusting hard, burying himself to the balls within her as her body bowed against his, and he wrapped one arm around her, holding her to him as he pounded into her tight, wet heat with blinding need. 

Whimpering, her nails clawing at his shoulders, Ginny kissed him hungrily, her body on fire as his cock surged into her over and over. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him deeper as her orgasm crested and seized her body, riding wave after wave of pleasure, her cunt clenching around his thick cock. 

Grasping her hips, Remus pounded his cock into the hot, slick heat. The young-again wolf inside him howled, approving that the wizard was staking his claim on the beautiful redhead. The headboard banged loudly against the wall as he buried his cock with hard thrusts, coming hard, filling her with his hot seed. 

"Mine."

Nuzzling her neck, Remus settled down onto his elbows, pressing soft kisses to her lips and cheeks as he smoothed her hair back. His sated gaze was warm, underscoring the gentle caress of his fingers along her shoulder as he murmured huskily, "I thought you weren't coming back. Wanted to kick myself for not thinking fast enough when you kissed me." 

"I almost didn't, but Merlin, I'm glad I did." Ginny chuckled, shifting as he pulled out of her, the trickle of semen leaving a warm trail under her bottom. He settled beside her, propped up on one elbow, and lay a hand on the small round of her belly. 

She began to move off the bed, needing to use the bathroom, but he held her back for a moment. "Don't wash yet. There'll be more soon." 

Ginny blinked in surprise, a blush rising on her cheeks as she hurried off to the bathroom, reemerging a minute or two later. Returning to the cradle of his body, she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. 

"I'm just glad you aren't fighting this. I thought… That whole werewolf/Quidditch thing put you off. I remember how long Tonks worked on you to get you to change your mind about her." 

"I don't remember that but I've seen what I allowed myself to become, and I've been given a second chance, Ginny. A second chance to _live_ ," he answered, nuzzling his nose against hers. "A second chance to love you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be a complete fool a second time." 

Her brown eyes widened in surprise as she stammered, "Wait a minute… What did you just say?" 

"I said I've been given a second chance," Remus answered, a twinkle flickering in his eyes. 

"Not that part," Ginny said, snuggling closer, a sly grin curling on her lips as she realized he was teasing. 

Cupping her cheek, he paused before kissing her to say, "I love you, Ginny."


End file.
